This invention relates generally to syringes and deals more particularly with a combination cap and needle structure for a syringe.
At present, syringes are typically disposable units in the form of a syringe tube which may be used with either a cap or a needle. Liquid is drawn into the syringe tube and either the cap or needle is installed, depending on whether the syringe is to be temporarily stored or immediately put to use.
In situations where the syringe is to be stored for a time after being filled with fluid, it is necessary to fill it with fluid, cap it for storage, and then uncap it prior to finally installing the needle at the time of use. Aside from the obvious difficulty and time consumed by this cumbersome procedure, the needle must be temporarily stored apart from the syringe during the time the tube is capped. As a result, the needle is likely to be misplaced or, more importantly, to become contaminated or damaged in some other manner.
Consequently, there is a need for a syringe cap and needle structure which is constructed in a manner to avoid the foregoing problems. It is the principle goal in the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a combined cap and needle structure for a syringe. Accordingly, even when the tube is capped, the needle is conveniently located on the syringe unit where it is readily available for use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cap and needle structure of the character described which may be quickly and easily converted from a sealed condition to an operating condition wherein the needle is in place and ready for use to inject the liquid contained in the syringe tube. This important feature is accomplished by mounting the needle at a position wherein it may be quickly and easily forced through the seal element which serves to cap the syringe tube during storage.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cap and needle structure of the character described wherein the needle is accurately guided as it is moved in a manner to pierce the seal element.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a cap and needle structure of the character described wherein the needle is protected against contamination during storage. To this end, a protective needle guard completely covers the needle until removed immediately prior to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a cap and need structure of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and use, which is well suited for mass production, and which is readily adapted for use with syringes of various types and sizes.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description of the drawings.